Won't Ever Leave
by waterrain
Summary: AU All Human. Feliks refuses to ever leave Toris and doesn't care that Toris wants him to go for he does not want Feliks to be harmed by Ivan. Feliks won't ever leave Toris no matter what happens.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This chapter is in Toris's view. Warning Mention Of Rape.**

**Won't Ever Leave**

**By waterain**

It all started on a dark and stormy night. I heard Feliks calling for me outside of my front door, he was also knocking, and ringing my door bell too. I opened the door and about to say something to him, but then I noticed his appearance. What happened to him?

His blond hair was soaked, red stains was on the pink mini skirt with purple pony's, and the white shirt with a unicorn there were red stains.

"Hey, Toris. I'll be like staying the night."

Feliks had told me in that ever cheerful voice, he didn't notice how my eyes were wide, and I had tried to speak.

"Feliks, You are-"

I broke off and I could only look at Feliks bright smile. How can he smile? His knees and palms are bleeding. Also there is blood running down his legs for some reason. What happened to Feliks?

"Amazing. I'm amazing all that and stuff I know."

Feliks stated to me so happily, he walked inside my house, and took off the unicorn shirt to twist the shirt to get rid of the water. I briefly noticed how my dark green carpet was getting wet, but it didn't matter to me.

I noticed how whip marks covered his whole entire back, bruises that were the shape of a pipe littered his chest along with his back, and I know Ivan always carries around a small pipe. I know that Ivan has tends to lightly hit people along with walls by usage of a pipe. What if Ivan was the one who hurt Feliks?

"Did Ivan-"

Feliks giggled and he hugged me tightly while looking at me. He doesn't want me to speak.

"I'll reborn from the ashes like a phoenix . I refuse to let that Russian keep me away from you, Toris."

"Ivan is just a friend nothing more to me."

I told him calmly and he hugged me tighter.

"He sees you as something more than a friend. Didn't you notice on how he has been isolating you from everyone? Didn't you notice on how hardly anyone talks to you now a days because of Ivan?"

Feliks asked softly, his lips near my right ear, and I thought about it for a few minutes.

"I never even notice.."

I told him honestly and Feliks was holding his mini skirt along with closing those green eyes for a moment. He appeared to be thinking and after a minute Feliks spoke to me.

"He has tried to blackmail me. He tried to make me cry by beating me up last week. Tonight he raped me along with beating me up, but you know what I didn't give him the pleasure of seeing a single tear."

Feliks stated calmly, his eyes still closed, and his fingers were playing with his mini skirt. I was in shock, his green eyes opened up, and he looked at me. Ivan raped Feliks. He raped my best friend that I have known since early childhood. Why did Ivan do such a thing to Feliks?

"I will not ever leave your side Toris no matter what he does to me. That Russian would have to kil-"

I closed my eyes, hugged him, and whispered firmly to him.

"Feliks, Please don't say it. I do not want to lose you."

"Kill me, but I'll make sure to haunt him until he dies or is killed or commits suicide."

Feliks told me bluntly and he kissed me on the cheeks. It is my fault that Feliks was hurt. I shouldn't have become friends with Ivan.

"Feliks, You shouldn't be around me anymore for what if Ivan decides to-"

I do not want anything happening to Feliks and it would be better if he stays away from me.

"I'll like freshen up. I left a few outfits here and stuff. Don't worry about me, Toris. I'm totally like a phoenix. So don't try to push me away or anything because I will still like cling to you no matter what happens. "

Feliks told me cheerfully, he hugged me again, and smiled brightly. How can he still smile? His body is covered in whip marks, bruises, and he has been…I closed my eyes and it is all my fault for befriending Ivan.

I watched as Feliks walked away and my heart ached in pain at the sight of his body. I had briefly noticed how Ivan left bruises on my wrist from pulling me along, talking about the future, and how he mentioned it as Our Future. I blocked out many things that Ivan has done to others, but the things that I blocked out were rushing back to me like a flood and my head hurt a lot.

I recall how Ivan smiled while talking about , but I had ignored it. I wanted to believe that Ivan was a good person...That I could turn Ivan into a good person, but I was wrong. I looked at my cell and silently read the text.

_Toris, If you no longer wish to be friends with me that would make me sad. How is your beloved friend? He said to me that you would one day leave me. His words made me feel sad. Love, Ivan._

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
